If They Had Known
by Lonely Bulborb
Summary: A little story I wrote after watching ‘A Single Pale Rose’ and seeing a certain leak. My take on what ot would have been like if Yellow and Blue knew about Steven’s birth and were there while he grew up. Centered around the extended theme song.


If Only They Knew

"If your evil and you're on the rise.." the young boy sang while strumming his ukulele, sitting in the back of the van next to his dad. "You can count on the six of us taking you down!"

"Cause were good and evil never beats us!" In front of him stood his mother's friends and teammates, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. "We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas!"

Behind the group stood the boy's aunts, Yellow and Blue Diamond. They were shape shifted down to a smaller size, their regal faces bearing warm smiles. "We are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day!" Garnet started to clap to the beat, prompting the others to do so as well. "And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way!"

"That's why the people of this world believe in, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Yellow and Blue. And Steven!" He shouted and stood on his stubby toddler legs. Yellow and Blue hesitated before joining in the group embracement, their presence still intimidating with the Crystal Gems.

They decided to build a house onto the Temple, much to the Diamond's disapproval. They wanted to raise Steven themselves on another planet, to get away from the memories Earth held.

"Can't we just arrange a visitation schedule? We are his 'aunts' as Gregory calls us, after all." Yellow had bought up one day as they went over blueprints for the house.

"She-he would be safest with us. You never know what might happen, and we are the most capable of handling a dangerous situation." Blue added behind her navy cloak.

"Steven will stay with us, and that's final!" Pearl snapped. "And for the record, we are just as capable, of not more, of protecting him!"

"If you could only know," Pearl sang to the young boy as she folded clothes.

"What we really are," Yellow picked Steven up from the statue's hand where Pearl was and held him up to eye level as she sang.

"When we arrived on Earth," Pearl jumped up onto Yellow's hand and picked him up.

"From out beyond your star," Yellow continued, slightly annoyed at Pearl's intrusion.

"We were amazed to find," Pearl leapt out of Yellow's palm.

"Your beauty and your worth," Blue joined into the song as she caught Pearl mid-jump.

"And we will protect your kind," Pearl hopped onto Blue's cloak and flung them upwards.

"And we will protect your Earth," the Diamonds sang together as Pearl landed on the tip of Yellow's helmet.

"And we will protect your Earth," the three sang together now. "And we will protect you!"

"You can't possibly mean to keep us out of his life!" Blue shouted as Garnet pulled the sleeping child from her arms.

"You would only hurt him! You don't know how to love, you're cruel, cold hearted shatterers!" Garnet yelled back.

"Garnet let go of him! You're going to hurt him!" Pearl screamed at the fusion.

Garnet stared at her for a moment. She infused in a flash of light, Sapphire shoving the baby into Ruby's arms. "You-you knew about her all along and never told us. You're just like them, Pearl! You lied to us! She lied to us! Rose-Rose lied us..." Sapphire ran off to the warp pad, Ruby chasing after her to no success.

"I will fight for the place where I'm free, to live together and exist as me!"

"I will fight in the name of Pink Diamond, and everything that she believed in!"

"I will fight for the world I was made in, the Earth is everything I've ever known!"

"We will fight for our sister, her wishes will not be broken."

"I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!"

Yellow and Blue stood on the beach in front of Rose Quartz, heavy rain falling around them. Rose looked back at her friends, Garnet and Pearl standing ready with their weapons and Amethyst and Greg behind them. The towering Diamonds looked down at her menacingly.

Rose took a deep breath and faced the Diamonds. Her form flowed and grew, her gem orientating itself. Blue and Yellow gasped, tears forming in their eyes. "I'm sorry, I had to keep my secret for so long, from all of you." Rose, now her true self as Pink Diamond announced.

The Diamonds shape-shifted back down to her size and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Pink..." Blue bawled.

Pink stepped back away from them after a moment. "The reason I called you here is because... I'm not going to be here much longer. It's hard to explain, but I've decided that I'm going to give my physical form up to create somebody new. You may not understand why I do this now, but maybe someday, you will."

Pink put her hands on her swollen belly and took a deep breath. "My baby... It's here. In a few short moments, all that will be left of me is this child. I ask you all, my friends, my love, my sisters, that you protect my baby with your lives..." Her gem glowed, a small figure forming in the light. Like liquid, Pink's gem was sucked into it, the last bit remaining when the figure started to cry out.

She lay on the sand, screaming in agony. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Pearl holding the Diamonds back from her. The wailing form stopped glowing, revealing a baby with wispy brown hair. "My... Steven..." Pink held the baby close with a pained smile and tears in her eyes as the last of her gem left her and she faded away in a cloud of pink.

"The odds are against us, it won't be easy but we're not going to do it alone!

"We are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day!

"And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way!

"That's why the people of this world, believe in-

"Garnet,

"Amethyst,

"Pearl,m

"Yellow and Blue.

"And Steven!"

 _A/N: I wrote this in like, 30 minutes, so it isn't my best work. But, after watching 'A Single Pale Rose' and seeing the leaks *grumble grumble* I just had to. This will probably remain a one-shot unless I get inspired to add onto it. I'm writing something kinda like this in my spare time at school in my notebook because phones are the devil at my school (yes, I write for and manage my Fanfiction on my phone. Deal with it.). Maybe one day I'll write that as a separate story? Who knows. I think I write too much in my A/N's. Oh well, see ya'll later I guess._


End file.
